spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Slide
'''SpongeBob Slide '''is an app available for Android or iOS phones that released October 26, 2014. Plot DoodleBob seeks revenge on SpongeBob for trapping him in the notebook. After years and years, he finishes his invention that will suck SpongeBob into his world to see what it feels like. After discovering he's okay with it, he is enraged, and he draws an army of DoodleBobs all out to attack him. Soon after, DoodleBob realizes with a few edits to his machine he can use his invention to get out of the notebook! Can SpongeBob make it to DoodleBob and stop him before it's too late? Gameplay In each level you control SpongeBob. There are three stars colored in yellow that you can collect for bonus points in each level. The goal is to get SpongeBob to the finish flag (a green flag). On the way there are various hazards you will encounter such as pits that go offscreen, spikes, or DoodleBob minions. Fortunately, you can jump and attack, so that's great. There are 15 levels in each "world" to play. To unlock another world you must obtain a certain amount of stars. Collecting all of the stars in a world gives you a blue star. Collecting all blue stars (there are six) gives you a special surprise..... Controls The controls of SpongeBob Slide are simple and easy to remember. Tilt the phone to make SpongeBob slide down any surface. Tap the left portion of the screen to make SpongeBob jump, and tap the right portion of the screen to punch those bad DoodleBob minions. Gameplay Modes Campaign In Campaign mode there are 90 levels made all by the game developers. They go along with the story and gameplay listed above, and are split into six worlds. Make Your Own Level In this mode, you can create your own level. You can choose what you want to draw with by tapping the desired material on the "Material Bar" which is on the far left of the screen. You can draw a normal line, timed lines (which you can only stand on for a time you choose), or spikes. Then use your finger to draw the shape of the line. Once you're done you can put in enemies, stars, where you start, and where you end. Once you're done with that you must test the level to see if it's possible. If you complete the level you can "publish" it. Anyone can "publish" up to 30 levels! Community In this mode you can browse through plenty of levels made by others in the Make Your Own Level mode that were "published" and play them. You can find them via their name by using text search, or you can find them by their author's name by using text search and putting the symbol "@" before the author's name and see all the levels that author has made. You can heart levels and authors to be notified whenever the author publishes a new level or just to access their levels more easily: for any hearted level or author is listed under your "Hearted Stuff" list. Forever Slide In this mode you slide SpongeBob through an infinte course with randomly generated lines, hazards and obstacles. Unlike other modes, the currency system isn't stars: it's simply points. These points can be earned by staying alive longer. Every second you earn 1 point. When you die, you will see the top 10 scores on the leaderboard, then where you are on the leaderboard, and then your scores compared to your friends' scores or hearted author's scores. Playing this mode is good for practice or a challenge. Campaign Levels World One So far only 4 levels are playable of World One. The game developers will unlock more levels over time. At the moment, due to this, nobody is able to play community levels or create any because a message appears, saying "You need to get 15 stars to make or play user generated content". But only 12 stars are possible to get now. However, you can play the Forever Slide mode if you get ten stars. Due to the game only being recently released, we have no info on the levels. But we assure you, we will get some info soon! Category:Video Games Category:2014 Category:Apps Category:Android Games Category:Mobile Games